Darth Vader Ein Essay
by Can Tho
Summary: Ein kurzes Essay über meinen absoluten Lieblingscharakter. Ein kurzer Lebensumriß, ein psychologisches Profil und eine Dialoganalyse, die eine berühmte Szene in ein ganz anderes Licht setzt. ;o - Oneshot, Complete. - Reviews: wie immer gern!


_Dies hier hatte ich für meine Homepage geschrieben, die schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr im Netz ist und vermutlich auch so schnell nicht wiederbelebt werden wird – aber ich bin neulich erst wieder über den Text gestolpert und fand ihn immer noch gut :o)  
Er entstand zwischen AotC und RotS, falls euch manches irgendwie nicht ganz passend vorkommen sollte. Die dicksten Hämmer hab ich entfernt ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darth Vader.

Eine der beeindruckendsten, faszinierendsten Figuren des Films und der Literatur. Für mich ist es sogar _**DIE**_ faszinierendste. Warum?  
- Weil er nach dem Imperator der wichtigste Mann des Reiches ist, wie die Dame im Schach nach dem König die wichtigste Figur - aber wie die Dame ungleich mächtiger als der König, da er nicht wie dieser an seinen Thron gebunden ist. Vader taucht überall da auf, wo es ihm paßt. Wo gerade die Kacke am Dampfen ist. Wo das Leben tobt - oder der Krieg. Wo er war, ist Frieden.  
- Weil er trotz seiner Macht im weltlichen Sinn (Befehlshaber der Flotte, rechte Hand des Kaisers, bester Pilot des Reiches, Warlord und versiert im bewaffneten und unbewaffneten Kampf) und seiner Stärke in der Macht (er ist der Auserwählte - derjenige mit der höchsten Anzahl Midichloriane, also der Mikrolebewesen, die den Jedi als Symbiont ihre Macht verleihen) immer noch MENSCH ist, mit Stärken und Schwächen, Ängsten und Problemen.  
- Weil er ehrlicher ist als alle Jedi zusammen (Qui-Gon und Luke vielleicht einmal ausgenommen). Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi - sie alle haben gelogen oder zumindest die Wahrheit in einem Maße verschwiegen, daß es schon wieder an Lüge grenzt. Yoda und Mace Windu hätten Anakin als Kind sogar sehenden Auges der dunklen Seite in die Arme getrieben. Hätte man ihn nicht ausgebildet, wäre Darth Sidious doch wohl sehr viel früher auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Oder aber das Kind mit der größten Machtbegabung, die es je gegeben hat, wäre unwissend herangewachsen, eine lebende Zeitbombe, eine Gefahr für sich und andere. Und später hat sich Yoda zunächst auch gesträubt, Luke auszubilden - aus den gleichen fadenscheinigen Gründen.  
- Weil er _**cool**_ ist! Kein großer Schurke war jemals schurkiger, kein Bösewicht böser, keiner edler und von majestätischerem Auftreten. Und ich bin sowas von gespannt auf den zweiten und vor allem dritten Teil, wenn wir endlich erfahren, wie und vor allem **warum** er zu dem wurde, was er war...

Er ist der klassische Maskenträger. Ohne seine Maske - also seinen Helm und die Rüstung - ist er nicht einmal lebensfähig. Tatsache ist, daß er von seinem sogenannten Mentor und Lehrer, Obi-Wan Kenobi, derartig zugerichtet wird, daß er beinahe stirbt und nur noch mit Hilfe von Apparaten am Leben bleiben kann. Gleichzeitig wird durch diesen Kampf und die Verwundung aber auch ein Haß auf Kenobi und alle Jedi in ihn eingebrannt, also auf die, die ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was er nun sein muß, so er weiterleben will. Und dieser Haß ist es erst, der ihm die Tür zur dunklen Seite vollständig und weit öffnet. Der Haß verleiht ihm seine Macht. Aber er zahlt einen hohen Preis dafür, denn zu den Gefühlen der dunklen Seite zählen auch Angst, Zweifel und Verzweiflung - im ständigen Kampf mit dem Rest eines menschlichen Gewissens...  
Die Rüstung, die er trägt, schützt nicht nur seinen zerstörten Körper und ermöglicht es ihm, zu leben - sie schützt auch seinen Geist. In Vaders Maske kann Anakin Skywalker beinahe alles tun. Er ist quasi gottgleich: beinahe allmächtig und unfehlbar. Niemand sieht ihm an, was er wirklich fühlt und was er wirklich denkt. Und es gibt nur zwei Männer, von denen er Anweisungen entgegennimmt, obwohl er dem einen de facto gleichgestellt ist: Palpatine, der Imperator und Wilhuff Tarkin, Großmoff des Imperiums und Herr des ersten Todessterns - beide gestorben an Selbstüberschätzung.

Vader ist nicht die dumpfe und schlicht böse Gestalt, zu der er in der (absolut unsäglichen) deutschen Synchro gemacht wird. Er ist nicht der fügsame, gehorsame Paladin des Imperators, der gedankenlose und brutale Vollstrecker. Er verfolgt durchaus seine eigenen Ziele und hält diese vor dem Kaiser geheim, ständig in der Furcht, dieser könnte dahinterkommen.  
Seht euch, wenn es irgend geht, einmal die englischen Filme an! Da bietet sich einem plötzlich ein ganz anderes Bild: da ist er mal boshaft, dann amüsiert, überrascht, furchtsam, zögerlich, stinksauer, zynisch, geduldig, flehend...

Das beste Beispiel: In der Szene in Episode VI, als der Imperator ihm sagt, daß Luke von alleine kommen wird, sagt Vader im deutschen im Brustton der Überzeugung: "Er **wird** zu mir kommen." Hm. Spannend. Im Original klingt das nämlich so: "_**He**_ will come to _**me**_?" Eine Frage!!! Er ist alles andere als überzeugt davon, daß Sohnemann freiwillig direkt in seine Arme rennt... obwohl der verblüffenderweise genau das tun wird.  
Auch schön: kurz vorher teilt Vader dem Imperator mit, daß eine kleine Gruppe Rebellen auf Endor gelandet ist (weil er **höchstpersönlich** dafür gesorgt hat, daß sie das durften...::g::) _"A small Rebel Force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor."_ Der Kaiser zeigt sich nicht sonderlich überrascht - _"Yes, I know."_ - also legt Vader noch einen drauf: _"My son is with them."_ Das "son" betont er hier ein bißchen boshaft, hebt die Besonderheit dessen hervor. Worauf der Alte mißtrauisch fragt: _"Are you sure?"_ und Vader beinahe triumphierend antwortet: _"I have felt him!"_ Um nach einem kleinen Moment vorsichtig und ruhiger ein _"...my master."_ hinzuzufügen. Weil er genau weiß: _"Strange, that I have not..."_ Auch das alles kommt in der deutschen Synchro absolut überhaupt nicht zur Geltung...  
Oder wenn er Captain Needa umbringt, in Episode V, und über der Leiche steht - im deutschen: "Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis, Captain Needa." Ziemlich gleichgültig. Halt noch ein subalterner Offizier mehr, den man ersetzen muß... Im englischen hört man jedoch regelrecht das süffisante Grinsen: "Apology accepted, Captain Needa."  
Und das ändert sich blitzschnell zu einer handfesten, stinksauren Drohung, als Admiral Piett ihm gesteht, daß sie den Falken verloren haben: "Don't - fail - me - again... _**ADMIRAL**_." Mit Extrabetonung jedes einzelnen Worts und einer kleinen, drohenden Pause dazwischen. Paß gut auf, Junge. Ich hab dich zum Admiral gemacht, ich kann dir den auch ganz schnell wieder wegnehmen. Mitsamt deines erbärmlichen Lebens. Und was sagt er im deutschen? "Enttäuschen auch Sie mich nicht noch einmal, Admiral." Leierleierleier. Nee, Jungs. Irgendwie nicht.

Vader wäre also nichts ohne die Stimme von James Earl Jones. Er wäre aber auch nichts ohne den Körper von David Prowse (den man bei der ganzen Sache ja leider auch kräftig über den Tisch gezogen hat...) Beide haben einen wundervollen Job gemacht. Nicht zu vergessen Bob Anderson, der Stuntman. Der einzige, den ich persönlich nicht akzeptieren kann, ist Sebastian Shaw, Anakin Skywalker in der Demaskierungsszene ganz am Schluß. OK, der gute Mann kann nix dafür, daß er zum Zeitpunkt des Drehens schon beinahe achtzig war. Aber nun ja, Vader war gerade eben mal fünfundvierzig! Warum also bitte einen uralten Mann präsentieren, dem - seien wir ehrlich - **niemand** die Geißel des Universums abnimmt, selbst eine geläuterte...?!? Überhaupt ist diese ganze Szene etwas mißlungen, finde ich. Ich habe im Drehbuch dazu (erschienen bei Bastei) die Notiz gelesen, daß er versucht, Luke zu sehen (ohne Maske), dies aber nicht kann und deshalb immer ein bißchen an ihm vorbeisieht. Das kommt überhaupt nicht rüber. Diese eine letzte Szene zerstört beinahe alles, was in drei Filmen gewachsen ist. Na ja. Es mußte wohl eine "Erlösung" geben...

Vaders Vita liest sich auch recht interessant: Er hat keinen Vater, aber ausgerechnet auf einer Sandkugel im Outer Rim, ewig weit weg vom leuchtenden Zentrum der Galaxis, sollen sich die Midichloriane dermaßen geballt haben, um dieses Kind zu (er-)zeugen? Hm... Er kommt also angeblich durch jungfräuliche Empfängnis auf die Welt, als Sklave geboren, und wird von seiner Mutter trotz dieser ausweglos scheinenden Situation zu einem Menschen mit Verantwortungsbewußtsein und Gewissen erzogen. Er ist mutig und hat Ehrgefühl, Mitleid mit Schwächeren, Sinn für Recht und Unrecht. Er kennt seine Grenzen und die Unabänderlichkeit seiner Situation, dennoch hat er Träume. Er ist begabter Handwerker und kann beinahe alles reparieren, er ist der einzige Mensch, der einen Rennpod fliegen kann (und wie man einen Jäger modernster Bauart fliegt, findet er mal eben so raus, als er schon drinsitzt...)  
Und dann taucht da dieser sonderbare Typ auf, als er neun ist: ein echter Jediritter, cool und abgeklärt, rebellisch gegenüber seinem Orden, einer der Besten. Und nimmt ihn mit, um ihn auszubilden. Dummerweise läßt er sich kurz darauf von einem noch cooleren Typen einfach so abschlachten, so daß die Ausbildung statt vom Meister vom Schüler vorgenommen wird. Blöd. Denn dies löst eine Kettenreaktion aus, an deren Ende der Große Schwarze Vogel der Galaxis steht...  
Aber weiter: er wird also - widerwillig, denn angeblich ist er zu alt, hat zu viel Angst und außerdem hat ausgerechnet Qui-Gon Jinn ihn angeschleppt - vom Jediorden angenommen. Wie gesagt, kommt Qui-Gon bald darauf ums Leben, und dessen Schüler Obi-Wan, selbst nicht ganz frei von Selbstüberschätzung, übernimmt seine Ausbildung. Klappt auch ein paar Jahre ganz gut, bis Anakin dann seine Kinderliebe Padmé Amidala wiedertrifft. Gleichzeitig passieren noch ein paar andere Dinge (Darth Sidious interessiert sich für ihn und setzt seinen neuen Schüler, Darth Tyranus, auf die beiden an, ein neuer Krieg steht ins Haus, Anakins Mutter wird von Tusken umgebracht, was er als Anlaß nimmt, seinerseits einen ganzen Stamm von denen mal eben plattzumachen, und noch ein paar unwesentliche Kleinigkeiten mehr...), die dazu führen, daß Meister und Schüler sich ganz furchtbar in die Wolle kriegen und einander beinahe umbringen. Da ist er Einundzwanzig.  
However, vorher hat er Padmé noch geheiratet und für Nachwuchs gesorgt, von dem er aber vorerst keine Ahnung hat. Bei dem Kampf mit Obi-Wan erleidet er schwerste Verbrennungen, nachdem dieser ihm beide Beine und einen Arm abgetrennt hat.

Anakin Skywalker überlebt diesen Kampf in keinster Weise unbeschadet. Das bißchen, was von ihm übrig ist, wird tief in dem neugeborenen Darth Vader begraben und verborgen...  
Als Vader steigt er zu ungeahnten Höhen auf, lernt, eignet sich Wissen wie Macht an und wird zur rechten Hand des Imperators. Er wird überall dort eingesetzt, wo etwas gut und sicher erledigt werden muß. Als die Rebellion sich formiert, ist er Anfang vierzig. Über dem ersten Todesstern spürt er zum ersten Mal einen seltsam verwandten Geist - einen Hauch der Macht, wie er ihn bislang nur von Obi-Wan und dem Imperator kannte - und die Quelle dieser Macht schießt zu allem Überfluß auch noch das neuste Spielzeug des Imperators zu Klump, ein Kunststückchen, zu dem eigentlich nur er selbst fähig wäre...  
Er macht sich auf die Suche, zieht Erkundigungen ein, und erfährt zu seiner größten Überraschung, daß dieser Ausnahmepilot Luke Skywalker heißt... Der Versuch, diese Tatsache vor dem Imperator geheimzuhalten, hat natürlich keine Zukunft, aber es stellt sich überraschenderweise heraus, daß dieser nicht dieselbe Bindung zu Luke hat wie Vader... Und dieser wittert Morgenluft. Wie der Teufel Jesus versucht, legt Vader seinem Sohn nach einem reichlich heftigen Duell die Galaxis zu Füßen... Aber der ist so beleidigt darüber, daß sein Daddy ihm nie zum Geburtstag gratuliert hat, daß er lieber ins Bodenlose hüpft.

Durch rasendes Glück oder den Eingriff der Macht bleibt Sohnemann aber an einer Antenne hängen und brüllt mental um Hilfe. Leia, die bislang noch nie einen Hauch von Machtsensitivität gezeigt hatte, hört ihn und bringt Lando dazu, die überstürzte Flucht von Bespin abzubrechen, um Luke einzusammeln. Sie pflücken ihn von der Antenne und machen sich wiederum davon, doch inzwischen ist Vader auf seinem Flaggschiff, der EXECUTOR, eingetroffen und macht sich bereit, den FALKEN abzufangen, dessen frisch reparierter Hyperantrieb auf seine Anweisung hin wiederum sabotiert wurde. Einen langen Moment lang sieht es so aus, als ob der schwarze Lord seine Beute in die Hand bekäme, doch R2D2 macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Vader sieht ganz offensichtlich verblüfft dem im Hyperraum verschwindenden Schiff nach und wendet sich dann nachdenklich ab... **so** nachdenklich, daß er seine Crew am Leben läßt...

Interessanterweise trägt Luke ab nun, da er weiß, wer er ist, auch schwarz, wie sein Daddy. Komisch. Ist mir bis heute _(Anmerkung: dieses Essay entstand noch vor RotS!)_ nie aufgefallen.  
Wie auch immer - zwischen diesen beiden Filmen vergeht von allen am wenigsten Zeit. (Zwischen Episode eins und zwei liegen zehn Jahre, zwischen zwei und drei zwei Jahre, zwischen drei und vier ganze zwanzig, zwischen vier und fünf drei Jahre und zwischen fünf und sechs nur eines. Was in den Jahren dazwischen passiert, siehe weiter unten.) In diesem einen Jahr sammelt die Rebellion weitere Verbündete und gelangt an die Pläne des zweiten Todessterns. Dies soll sich aber als Falle erweisen, denn tatsächlich rechnet der Imperator damit, daß die Führer der Rebellion diesem fetten Fisch nicht widerstehen können und ihre ganze Flotte schicken, um das halbfertige Ding zu vernichten. Mächtig großer Fehler, wie Jack Slater sagen würde... Parallel dazu sucht Vader immer noch seinen durchgegangenen Sohn. Der ist aber grade schwer im Streß: erst muß er Han Solo retten, dann zu Yoda eilen, um ihn eben noch lebend anzutreffen, bevor der grüne Gnom mit dem Einsteingesicht und den knuffigen Ohren sein neunhundert Jahre langes Leben aushaucht, dabei erfährt er erst von Yoda, dann von Ben Kenobis Geist, daß zwar Vader die Wahrheit gesagt hat, er - Luke - aber jahrelang von den sogenannten guten Jungs angelogen wurde... Ziemlich abgeklärt fliegt Lukebaby dann zum Treffen mit der Rebellenallianz, die den großen Angriff plant, und steigt bei Han Solo mit ins Team ein, um den Schildgenerator zu sprengen, der den im Bau befindlichen Todesstern schützt. Noch vor der Landung auf Endor, dem Mond, den der Todesstern umkreist, spürt er aber schon Vaders Gegenwart sehr deutlich und ahnt, daß er sich ihm stellen muß, wenn seine Freunde Erfolg haben sollen. Und sich seinem Vater zu stellen, heißt, sich dem Imperator zu stellen...

Und jetzt kommt der Überhammer: VADER WUSSTE, DASS ER DIESES TREFFEN NICHT ÜBERLEBEN WÜRDE!!! Das ist mir dieser Tage erst klargeworden, als ich (der englischen Version) mal wieder etwas intensiver zuhörte... Na gut, mittlerweile dürfte auch dem letzten Leser klar sein, daß ich einer der größten Vader-Fans diesseits des Pluto bin. Aus diesem Grund reagiere ich vermutlich sehr viel sensibler auf Kleinigkeiten als der durchschnittliche Zuschauer, und ich habe mich immer schon gefragt, warum um alles in der Welt Vader in der Szene, in der Luke sich ihm stellt, so niedergeschlagen ist - obwohl er doch eigentlich triumphieren sollte! Zudem will die offizielle Legende, daß er plant, den Imperator zu töten und sich an seine Stelle zu setzen, mit Luke als seinem Schüler. Statt dessen wirkt er müde und traurig. Mir wurde jetzt erst bewußt, daß ihm vollkommen klar war, daß er sterben würde, sobald er Luke abgeliefert hat - und ich will es euch beweisen, anhand des kompletten Dialogs. Merket auf! ;o)

_**Vader: "The Emperor has been expecting you."**_ Der schwarze Lord spricht ruhig, bestimmt. Der Weg ist klar vorgezeichnet, nun, da Luke zu ihm gekommen ist - wie der Imperator es vorausgesagt hatte. Was ER, Vader, wiederum nicht glauben wollte.  
_**Luke: "I know, Father."**_ Auch Luke ist vollkommen ruhig. Nachdem er diesen ersten, schweren Schritt hinter sich gebracht hat, vertraut er auf die Macht - und die Tatsache, daß er an das Gute in seinem Vater glaubt. Beide schlendern hier ganz entspannt nebeneinander her, als würden sie in einem Rosengarten spazierengehen.  
_**V: "So. You have accepted the truth."**_ Vader ist überrascht. Angenehm überrascht. Er stutzt, sieht Luke von der Seite an, aber ohne vorerst stehenzubleiben. Sollte es doch möglich sein, den Jungen auf seine Seite zu ziehen? Für einen Moment empfindet er doch so etwas wie Triumph, aber nicht lange. Denn:  
_**L: "I have accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my Father."**_ Uh-oh, Söhnchen streut Salz in die Wunde. Gar nicht gut.  
_**V: "That name no longer has any meaning to me."**_Jetzt bleibt er doch stehen und fuchtelt Sohnemann mit dem Lichtschwert vor der Nase herum. Luke hat hier offensichtlich eine klingende Saite gespielt...  
_**L: "It is the name of your true self, you've only forgotten! The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully! That's why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now."**_ Auch Luke wird jetzt erregter, beruhigt sich aber gleich wieder. Statt dessen dreht er sich um und spricht die letzten Worte gegen die Scheibe des Laufgangs.  
Die offizielle Legende behauptet, er würde hier versuchen, seinen Vater mit Jedikräften zu beeinflussen. Glaub ich nicht ganz, aber dennoch kommt es hier zu einem Schwenk im Dialog. Vader beantwortet dies nicht, sondern sieht sich Lukes neues Schwert an. Ganz offensichtlich ist er von der Arbeit beeindruckt.  
_**V: "I see you built a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete."**_ Jetzt kommt ein kleiner, kitzliger Moment. Vader zündet das Lichtschwert, und Luke erstarrt. Wird sein Vater ihn töten? Beinahe drohend schwenkt der schwarze Lord prüfend die Klinge, bevor er sie wieder löscht und sich seinerseits abwendet. Plötzlich erscheint er sehr müde. _**"Indeed you are powerful as the Emperor has foreseen."**_ Und hier geht's jetzt los. Plötzlich scheint ihm bewußt zu werden, was hier eben passiert: die Voraussagen des Imperators treffen ein. Luke ist stark. SEHR stark, obwohl er keine richtige Ausbildung genossen hat. Vader fühlt sich plötzlich ziemlich alt, glaube ich. Müde. Vielleicht auch hoffnungslos. Ein jüngerer ist aufgetaucht, um an seine Stelle zu treten - und die Sith-Regel besagt eindeutig, daß es immer nur zwei davon geben darf: einen Meister und einen Schüler. Quizfrage: was passiert mit dem älteren Schüler, wenn sich der Meister einen neuen nimmt?  
_**L: "Come with me."**_ Luke unternimmt einen weiteren Versuch. Er tritt auf ihn zu, verringert die Distanz zwischen ihnen in jeder Hinsicht.  
_**V: "Obi-wan once thought as you do..."**_Vader geht einen kurzen Moment in die Vergangenheit zurück, erinnert sich eines Freundes, der zum Feind wurde. Den er getötet hat. Wird er nun auch seinen Sohn töten müssen? _**"You don't know the power of the dark side! **__**I must obey my master!"**_Er antwortet zunächst in recht abwesendem Tonfall, bevor er sich zusammenreißt. Zum ersten Mal läßt er so etwas wie Angst und Verzweiflung erkennen. Er deutet tatsächlich an, keine Chance zu haben.  
_**L: "I will not turn. And you will be forced to kill me."**_Eigentlich fast witzig, wie Luke da vor ihm steht: einen Kopf kleiner, unbewaffnet, in Handschellen - und dennoch furchtlos.  
_**V: "If that is your destiny..."**_ Mit diesem einen Satz wird so viel gesagt...! Ich grüble seit Jahren, welches Gefühl damit am ehesten ausgedrückt wird, und komme nicht drauf... Gleichgültigkeit? So tiefe Verzweiflung, daß sie absolut tonlos ist? Ergebenheit in alles, was da kommen mag? Lebens-Müdigkeit? Vader scheint bereit zu sein, alles hinzunehmen, was ihm widerfahren wird. Hier wird deutlich, WIE SEHR ihn der Imperator - oder die dunkle Seite - tatsächlich in der Hand hat... In gewisser Weise war Vader immer ein Sklave - zunächst auf Tatooine, dann im Jediorden und zuletzt unter Palpatine. Nie war er richtig frei.  
_**L: "Search your feelings, Father! You can't do this - I feel your conflict, let go of your hate!"**_ Ein letzter, verzweifelter Appell - umsonst.  
_**V: "It is too late for me, son. - The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now."**_ Sehr traurig, sehr ruhig. Beinahe ein Abschied. Leb wohl, Sohn. Hallo, Rivale. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen ist wieder größer, und die Geste, mit der er die wartenden Sturmtruppen heranwinkt, ist so herrisch, daß sie beinahe einer Flucht gleichkommt.  
_**L: "Then my Father is truly dead."**_Auch Luke scheint dies begriffen zu haben - sein Tonfall wird merklich kühler. Der Frieden ist vorbei. Jetzt beginnt der Krieg.

Von nun an gehen sie ganz anders miteinander um - respektvoll, distanzierter und doch vertrauter. Sie stehen wieder nah beieinander, im Aufzug, vor dem Imperator, und Vader scheint immer ein prüfendes Auge auf ihn zu werfen - aber nicht vorsichtig, sondern eher väterlich... Seinem Sohn gegenüber ist er beinahe sanft, als er ihn zurechtweist: _"It is pointless to resist, my son."_ Plötzlich ist sie da, die beinahe trotzige Vertrautheit. Trotzig, weil der Imperator danebensteht. Weil der dummerweise recht hatte. Aber dennoch Luke VADERS Sohn ist. Und vielleicht mächtig genug, sie beide zu besiegen... Das nun folgende Wortduell zwischen Luke und dem Imperator ist auch recht faszinierend, wie die beiden sich angiften und keiner so recht einen Vorteil erringt. Bis dann der Imperator die Flotte losläßt und Lukes Freunde in Gefahr sind. Das macht den Jungen nervös, und sofort legt der Alte nach, reizt ihn so lange, bis er aus der Rolle fällt und angreift. Und sofort ist Vaders Klinge dazwischen, blockt den Angriff ab. Die offizielle Legende sagt hier, daß Vader warten wollte, bis Luke sicher und ganz auf der dunklen Seite wäre, um ihm dann erst zu gestatten, den Kaiser zu töten... Und tatsächlich kämpft Vader so passiv wie nie, läßt sich sogar eine Treppe hinunterbefördern und landet unten recht unelegant auf dem Allerwertesten.... Das paßt nicht zu ihm, und er wird erst langsam wütend, als Luke weiter stichelt. Allerdings kriegt er nur einen sehr kurzen Wutanfall und wird dann sofort wieder ruhig und vorsichtig, als er Luke unter die Thronplattform folgt, wo dieser sich versteckt hat. Und was dann passiert, kapiere ich als Schwertkämpfer eigentlich gar nicht: Vader scheucht Luke auf, reizt ihn, provoziert ihn zum Angriff. Und der jagt ihn dann mal eben quer durch den Raum, zwingt ihn in die Knie und schlägt ihm den Arm ab...! So reagiert eigentlich nur jemand, der entweder der schlechtere Kämpfer ist (was man von Vader nun eigentlich nicht behaupten kann) oder der sich aufgegeben hat. So ähnlich sehe ich nach einer Stunde Kendo-Training und anschließenden fünf Minuten Freikampf (sprich: Streetfight, keine Regeln) in Volldose aus, wenn meine Lunge Feuer schreit und mein Sensei immer noch Luft genug hat, um mir nach vier rasend schnellen Antäuschungen (von denen ich mit viel Glück die erste noch parieren konnte) den fünften Schlag irgendwohin zu zentrieren... Aber Vader? Er hatte alle Erfahrung der Welt. Er hatte tägliches Training (vermute ich mal). Er war nicht zu alt. Er war nicht zu schlecht. Schließlich hatte er erst ein Jahr vorher mit seinem Sohn nach allen Regeln der Kunst mal eben den Boden gewischt... Wo blieben seine ganzen kleinen Tricks? Kein Distanzgriff? Keine fliegenden Wurfgeschosse? Er läßt sich **einfach so** niedermähen? Offensichtlich **wollte** er sterben. Tatsächlich. Und das bedeutet: er hat sich geopfert. Für seinen Sohn.


End file.
